Innocent sorrow
by Juyon
Summary: En cours de Réécriture, Merci de patienter...
1. Chapter 1

C'est ma première fan fiction sur le manga -man ! ^^

Evidemment, les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ce qui est évident vu que Allen et Yuu-yun ne sont pas encore ensembles…

Je me donne un petit défi pour cette fan fiction : publier un chapitre par semaine !!! (ça s'annonce difficile vu mon quelques mois de retard habituel…T_T)

Bon, j'ai aussi un petit problème chronologique dans ma fan fiction, mais je n'en dirai pas plus, vous remarquerez bien dans les prochains chapitres…

**Chapitre 1****  
Une arrivée mouvementée**

Il était plutôt tôt, le soleil venait tout juste de se lever, mais j'étais réveillé depuis longtemps.  
La cause de mon éveil n'était une insomnie, comme quelques personnes auraient pu le penser, mais plutôt la nervosité.  
J'étais nerveux, car je rentrais dans une nouvelle école ce matin, et je ne pouvais m'empêcher d'imaginer le pire.  
On ne pouvait pas non plus dire que je m'inquiétais pour rien, car j'étais loin d'être une personne normale.  
Premièrement, mon apparence était plutôt inhabituelle.  
J'avais le bras gauche de couleur rouge jusqu'à l'épaule , et d'une forme plutôt étrange.  
Ce bras avait été la cause principale de ma mise à l'écart durant ma jeunesse car il rappelait la couleur du sang et qu'une croix noire y était incrusté, sur le dos de ma main plus précisément.  
Ensuite, il y avait le fait que mes cheveux soient blancs comme la neige, et une cicatrice étrange de couleur rouge me barrait mon œil gauche.  
Ces choses étaient seulement ce qui étais visible à l'œil nu, car ce bras détenais un pouvoir plutôt impressionnant, il pouvait devenir une arme plutôt surprenante, bien que j'ai quelques difficultés à l'utiliser.  
Mon œil me procurait le pouvoir de voir plusieurs choses dont les humains ignoraient totalement l'existence.  
Je n'avais révélé mon pouvoir à personne, même si certaines personnes, comme les membres de ma famille, étaient déjà au courant depuis un moment.  
Pour abréger un peu, car je suis loin d'avoir tout dit, je ne rentrais pas vraiment dans le catégorie des personnes normales.  
Mon anormalité avait été un de mes critères pour l'établissement ou je m'étais inscrit, et l'endroit ou j'allais aller étudier collais parfaitement avec le mot anormal.

Biiipp, biiipp, biiipp, biizfuuuiiissCLACK

C'est le bruit désagréable de mon réveil matin, totalement inutile, qui me ramena à la réalité.  
C'est sur la pensée que je devrais peut-être arrêter de balancer mon réveil contre le mur que je quitta mon appartement temporaire.  
Je m'étais déjà habillé depuis longtemps, et mes bagages, qui avaient un poids plume, étaient fait depuis la veille.  
En passant devant la porte du propriétaire, un certain Maréchal Cross, je toqua à sa la porte et laissa mes clefs sur la poignée, trop content d'être enfin débarrassé de ce bourreau.  
Le trajet vers mon nouvel établissement étais plutôt long, et en voyant finalement l'établissement, je me suis dis que j'avais vraiment choisi le plus étrange du lot.  
Je jeta un regard d'ensemble sur la Congrégation de l'ombre, un nom étrange pour une école, mais j'étais plutôt habitué aux bizarreries, en étant une moi même. L'édifice était plutôt impressionnant, situé dans un coin reculé de la ville, il était totalement noir, l'architecture était dans le style gothique et contrairement à l'habitude, cet édifice étais construit dans la hauteur, plutôt que dans la longueur.  
En gros, on aurait dit une tour de pierre noire datant de plusieurs centaines d'année.  
Je m'engageai sur le chemin dallé menant à la porte, ou la décoration représentait vaguement un visage.  
C'est environ à ce moment là que je remarquai une autre bizarrerie propre à l'endroit.  
Les environs de la Congrégation étaient totalement vides, il n'y avait pas un bruit et ça donnait une atmosphère inquiétante.  
Rendu un peu nerveux par l'atmosphère lourde, je toqua à la porte, qui étais barrée d'une crois, et attendis qu'on m'ouvre.  
Heureusement, je n'eus pas à attendre longtemps, car à peine j'avais fait un pas en arrière qu'un bruit sec se fit entendre, plus précisément celui d'un interphone duquel une voix non identifiée retentit.

-Identifiez-vous.

La voix, qui avait des intonations de machine, était sûrement celle d'un message enregistré.

-Je m'appelle Allen Walker (1.5), je suis nouveau ici et...

Je n'avais pas fini ma phrase que la lourde porte de la congrégation s'était ouverte, et qu'une jeune fille qui portait un uniforme étrange, sûrement celui de l'établissement, m'adressa la parole avec un grand sourire.

-Je m'appelle Lenalee, je vais te faire visiter.

Elle rentra dans l'édifice et, après une brève hésitation, je la suivi.  
Comme je m'en étais douté, l'architecture étais la même autant à l'extérieur qu'à l'intérieur.  
Il y avait beaucoup plus de monde, même si c'était loin d'égaler les écoles habituelles.  
Après avoir traversé la salle à l'entrée, où il y avait une dizaine de personnes, nous arrivâmes à l'ascenseur.  
En attendant que notre moyen de transport arrive, je laissai traîner mon regard dans la salle que nous venions de traverser.  
Mon regard glissa vers les personnes présentes, et la première chose que je remarquai fut que personne ne portais le même uniforme que Lenalee.  
Quand je la questionnai sur le sujet, elle me répondit avec un sourire amusé.

-Chaque élève porte l'uniforme associé à son niveau, il y a les classes A à E et aussi la classe Alpha, qui est beaucoup moins nombreuse et dont je fais parti.

Je jeta un regard sur les uniformes et repéra rapidement, sur le bras droit, le signe qui différenciait les classes.  
Tous les uniformes étaient noirs, seul le blanc changeait pour les différents niveaux, il y avait une chose de sûre, c'était que Lenalee attirait les regards.  
Au moment où je détournai mon regard des élèves, l'ascenseur arriva et je m'y engageai, rapidement suivi par Lenalee.  
Quelques minutes de décente plus tard, l'ascenseur s'arrêta et Lenalee en sorti, je la suivie peu après.  
Ce que je vit en sortant aurait sûrement pu sortir tout droit d'un jeu vidéo, si on regardait au sol, ailleurs que sur l'escalier, on ne pouvait pas voir le fond.  
Mon regard se porta plus loin dans ce décor irréel et je vis qu'il y avait des sortes de laboratoires qui semblaient suspendus dans le vide.

-Ici c'est la partie scientifique, la plupart des gens y sont gentils, mais il peut y avoir des désordres inimaginables.

Un petit sourire en coin apparu sur mon visage, puis j'adressa la parole à Lenalee.

-Est-ce que tu sais quand les cours commencent ?

-Oui, ils ne débutent pas avant quelques jours, peut-être une semaine, le temps de classer tout les nouveaux élèves.

-Est-ce que tu sait ou est situé ma chambre, et si je la partagerai avec quelqu'un?

-Nous somment presque tous trois par chambre, mais avant il va falloir que tu aille voir l'intendant pour qu'il te dirige vers l'un des niveaux.

Sur ces mots, elle retourna vers l'ascenseur, et je la suivi.  
Lenalee me mena rapidement au bureau de l'intendant, que j'imaginais plutôt stricte, à l'image des directeurs des autres établissement, mais je me trompais, et pas qu'un peu !  
Lenalee entra dans le bureau, sans frapper, et je n'eut d'autre choix que de la suivre.  
Au moment où je mis les pied dans le bureau, si on peut encore appeler ça un bureau, je vis que je m'étais complètement trompé et que cette pièce étais aussi inhabituelle que les autres.  
Ce n'étais pas un objet ou une allure irréel qui rendait cet endroit étrange, mais plutôt les piles, ou devrais-je plutôt dire les montagnes, de papiers et de dossiers en tout genre qui s'étendaient dans toute la pièce.  
Je ne pouvais même pas savoir quelle était la couleur du sol, qui disparaissait sous environ 10 centimètres de lettres et de papiers.

-Heu... il est absent?

J'avais beau regarder dans tout les coins, il n'y avait pas de trace de l'intendant nulle part.  
Lenalee ne pu s'empêcher de rire suite à ma question, mais je ne voyais pas ce qu'il y avait de drôle.

-Il est ici, il s'est seulement encore endormi.

Je jeta un regard d'ensemble à la pièce, mais à part les pilles de feuilles et un bureau, qu'on avait du mal à distinguer sous les lettres et les dossiers en tout genre, il n'y avait rien... À moins que...  
Mon regard se posa sur un des monticules, plus exactement celui ou il y avait le bureau de l'intendant, j'avais les yeux écarquillés à cause de l'étrangeté de la situation.  
Il fallait vraiment que je m'attende à tout dans cet endroit.

-Tu veux dire qu'il est la dessous? Dis-je en pointant une montagne de papiers qui s'étendait du bureau jusqu'au sol.

Un léger sourire passa sur le visage de Lenalee, avant qu'elle ne s'avance vers le bureau.

-Nii-San, qu'es que tu fais encore à dormir !

Je sursauta autant à cause que je venais d'apprendre que Lenalee étais la sœur de l'intendant, et que ce dernier venait de surgir de la pile de feuille pour de jeter dur Lenalee avec un air étrange pour un directeur.  
L'intendant lui-même était bien à l'image de l'endroit, il n'avait pas du tout l'allure des directeurs auxquels j'étais habitué, à vrai dire, il était complètement ridicule avec le béret blanc qu'il avait sur la tête.

-Heu...

Je n'avais pas trouvé mieux à dire pour rappeler ma présence, l'intendant de tourna vers moi en remontant ses lunettes sur son nez, sûrement pour se donner un air plus sérieux.

-Qui c'est Lenalee, je na l'ai jamais vu ici?

Elle ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais je la devançai.

-Je m'appelle Allen Walker, je suis nouveau ici...

Même si j'avais répondu à sa question, il avait encore l'air préoccupé.  
Je le vis échanger un regard avec sa sœur, mais je n'en compris pas la signification.  
J'attendis alors, silencieux, qu'il m'adresse la parole.

-Je suis Komui, pourrais-tu sortir quelques instants, j'aimerais bien parler seul à seul avec Lenalee.

Quand même intriqué par le sujet de la discussion qui allais avoir lieux, même si je me doutais que j'allais en faire partie, je quitta le bureau de Komui en fermant la porte derrière moi.  
J'étais plutôt tenté d'écouter au travers de la porte, mais par respect, je me suis contenté de m'accoter au mur d'en face, tout en me perdant dans mes pensées.

(Dans le bureau) POV Komui

Au moment ou j'avais vu les deux jeunes, l'attitude de Lenalee m'avait immédiatement avisé que celui qui l'accompagnait n'était pas quelqu'un d'ordinaire.  
Comme je voulais savoir ce qui se passait, j'avais demandé au jeune Walker de sortir, me laissant seul avec Lenalee.

-Maintenant, tu pourrais me dire ce qui te met dans cet état?

Elle parut hésiter un instant, peut-être pour être certaine de ne rien oublier, avant de prendre la parole.

-Comme tout le monde qui vient ici, il a passé le test de la porte sans le savoir, et étonnamment celui-ci c'est révélé concluant...

-Tu veut dire qu'il en est un ? Dis-je en coupant Lenalee.

-Oui, mais il y a quand même quelque chose d'étrange.

Elle paraissait songeuse, mais je ne lui demanda pas quoi, car à son visage, je voyais qu'elle n'en savait rien.  
Elle reprit quelques secondes plus tard.

-Il va falloir lui donner un uniforme, et le classer dans une des chambres...

-Je connais un certain Kendora qui est seul dans seul dans sa chambre...

-Quoi, tu comptes le mettre avec Kanda ?!

-Oui, c'est le seul qui n'ait pas de colocataire, et il est un excellent combattant, il pourra l'entraîner.

-C'est vrai que s'il s'entraîne avec Kanda...

-Il deviendra un excellent exorciste, dis-je terminant la phrase de ma petite sœur et terminant la discussion, par la même occasion.

-Je vais rejoindre Allen.

Lenalee quitta la pièce sur ces mots, allant rejoindre Allen qui l'attendait à l'extérieur, et je pensa à ce moment la que j'aurais bien aimé pouvoir voir la réaction de Kanda en entendant la nouvelle.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------

(1.5) Qui ne l'avait pas deviné ? XD

Moi : Alors, vous avez aimés ?

*fait une révérence aux lecteurs*

Yuu : C'était nul…

Moi : Yuu-yun !

Yuu : Ne m'appelle pas Yuu !!!

*fixe Yuu avec un air étrange*

Yuu : Heu… Quoi ?

Moi : T'est canon quand t'es en colère, tu sait ?

*lui saute dessus*

Yuu : OO Hein !!?? *part en courant* Aidez moi quelqu'un !

Allen : bon… *regarde autour* comme je suis seul alors c'est moi qui vais le dire.., REVIEWS PLEASE !!!


	2. Chapter 2

Voila le deuxième chapitre! J'ai décidée de le mettre légèrement à l'avance, alors donnes des bonnes reviews *yeux de chien battu*

Bon, pour l'instant je vais répondre aux reviews du dernier chapitre. ^^

**Mogusa :** Heureuse que ça te plaise, et pas besoin de sortir XD *a barrée la sortie et sort une arme* Tu va rester pour lire! *sourire diabolique*

**emimix3 :** Yu et Allen sa va donner quelque chose, c'est vrai XD J'ai déja prévue la suite, vous n'attendrez pas longtemp! ^^

**uzuchi : **Ça te plais? vraiment? =3 Pour les chapitre... heu... pour l'instant je suis rendue à rédiger le 9em dans mon chayer et j'ai transcrit le 4em à l'ordi ^^ Je commence à être à cours d'idées, mais d'ici au moment ou je vais être rendue à publier le neuf sur ce site, je vais sûrement avoir repris l,écriture depuis bien longtemp... ^^

**Lylie/Lavi : **LaaaaCCCiii!!!! Je sait que tu l'as déja lue! =3 Alors, tu vas m,aider pour les idées passées le chapitre neuf? *yeux de chaton en larme* =)

**Gem3 :** Tu veut la suite? bemn la voila! ^^

**Chapitre 2**

**Yuu, l'asocial**

Lenalee sortit du bureau de Komui.

Elle m'adressa un sourire avant de s'approcher tout en prenant la parole.

-Komui a décidé de te classer dans le groupe Alpha.

Je fus un peu surprit de d'avoir été placé dans le même groupe qu'elle, car elle m'avait dit que ce groupe était particulier et peu nombreux.

Je retourna rapidement mon attention sur Lenalee, elle paraissait plutôt mal à l'aise.

Je repris la parole en changeant de sujet, dans le but d'éliminer le malaise qui c'était installé, mais ma question eut l'effet inverse.

-Est-ce que tu sais dans quelle chambre je suis, et avec qui?

Elle ne répondit pas immédiatement, et l'impression de malaise qui était présente s'accentua encore.

Lenalee prit quand même la parole, d'une voix hésitante, après une brève hésitation.

-Komui t'as assigné une chambre, mais je ne crois pas que ce soit possible que tu y restes...

Plutôt intrigué par cette réponse inhabituelle, je repris rapidement la parole.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veut dire?

Elle commença à marcher, et je n'eut d'autre choix que de la suivre.

-Je suis sûre que tu comprendra rapidement...

Je ne pu m'empêcher d'imaginer des situations plus invraisemblables les une que les autres, passant du semblant de cachot poussiéreux à une réplique du bureau de Komui, mais quand Lenalee ouvrit la porte de ma nouvelle chambre, tout paraissait parfaitement normal.

J'entra dans la pièce, qui étais parfaitement en ordre, comme si elle ne serais pas habitée, mais il étais quand même facile de comprendre que quelqu'un devais sûrement habiter ici.

-Comment s'appelle mon colocataire ?

Il étais évident, en voyant l'état général des lieux, qu'une seule personne habitais ici.

J'observa un peu mieux la pièce, principalement dans les tons de bleu et de noir, mais quelque chose semblait clocher.

Quand je réalisa ce que c'était, je en pu m'empêcher de penser que j'étais parfaitement idiot de ne pas l'avoir remarqué avant.

-Il n'y a qu'un seul lit...

Cette phrase, prononcée sur un ton légèrement incrédule, eut pour conséquence de sortir Lenalee de ses pensées.

Cette dernière sortit rapidement de la pièce, m'adressant simplement quelques mots en fermant la porte.

-Je vais aller en parler à Komui, installe toi pour ce soir et on arrangera ça prochainement...

Je ne pu protester, car elle étais déjà partie, fermant la porte derrière elle, alors je me contenta de laisser ma valise au sol et de me laisser tomber sur le lit.

De nombreux évènements c'étaient succédés durant l'avant midi, et il devait être environ l'heure du diner.

Un gargouillement sonore provenant de mon ventre approuva cette pensée, mais j'entrepris de défaire mes bagages, qui n'étaient pas très nombreux, avant de descendre manger.

Je me trouva quelques tiroirs vides et j'y rangea la plupart de mes possessions, laissant seulement un ou deux livres sur le bureau ainsi que divers objets qui m'appartenaient.

Je venais de finir, et étais entrain de pousser ma valise, désormais vide, sous l'unique lit de la pièce, quand quelqu'un ,qui devais sûrement être mon nouveau colocataire, entra dans la pièce avec fracas.

**Pov Kanda**

(Léger retour en arrière)

Je sortais du bureau de Komui, avec un humeur encore plus mauvaise que d'habitude, chose que peu de personnes devaient penser possible.

Plusieurs choses s'étaient succédés durant ces derniers temps, ces évènements et la malchance qui semblait être constamment à mes trousses étais la principale cause de mon humeur.

Premièrement, j'avais été envoyé en mission à l'autre bout du pays, sur les traces d'une innocence, mais il c'était finalement avéré que les évènements étranges de cette ville étais seulement le résultat de farces répétitive d'enfants qui voulaient causer du trouble.

La deuxième raison à cette humeur massacrante étais, qu'après ma mission, je m'étais immédiatement rendu dans le bureau de Komui, et que celui-ci avait sûrement encore trafiquer quelque chose, car son attitude durant tout notre entretient m'avais permit de deviner qu'il avait encore fait quelque chose qui allais sérieusement me déplaire.

Quand je lui avait finalement demandé ce qu'il avait encore fait, un peu irrité, il avait seulement répondu que j'allais être grandement surprit, et cela ne me disait rien de bon.

Il devait être dans les environs de midi, mais je devais tout d'abord me changer, car mon uniforme d'exorciste avait sévèrement souffert du voyage. Au moment ou j'ouvris la porte de bois familière qui était celle de ma chambre, je me figea devant ce que je vis, là mais encore sur la poignée. Mon regard était principalement attiré par un jeune homme, qui devait être sûrement mon nouveau colocataire, et je compris finalement ce que Komui avait encore tramé. Je vis rouge, rouge sang même, mais avant que j'ai pu faire quoi que ce soit, le jeune homme aux cheveux blancs comme neige se tourna vers moi.

Quand je croisa son regard presque aussi clair que ses cheveux, la colère que j'avais accumulé durant les derniers jours passés retomba brusquement pour une raison qui m'était inconnue.

Je m'aperçus finalement que j'étais resté dans le cadre de la porte, la main sur la poignée.

-Tu dois être Yuu Kanda...

Je ne répondis pas, mais il dut sûrement prendre mon silence pour une réponse affirmative, car il reprit la parole.

-Peu bavard... Moi c'est Allen Walker, je vais descendre manger, est-ce que tu viens aussi ?

Je ne répondis pas, me contentant d'hocher la tête avant de me diriger vers la salle de bain, avec un uniforme neuf pris en passant dans un de mes tiroirs.

Je ne savais pas trop pourquoi, mais j'étais presque aimable avec lui, ce qui étais radicalement contraire à mon caractère habituel.

Je ressortis quelques minutes plus tard, un peu plus présentable, et vit qu'Allen m'avait attendu devant la porte.

Je me dirigea vers lui, et nous primes le chemin de la cafétéria ensemble, bien que j'aurais bien aimé être seul, comme à mon habitude.

Je jeta un regard à Allen, il étais clair en voyant son comportement qu'il ne savait pas ou se trouvait la cafétéria.

-Tu est ici depuis longtemps ?

C'était évidement Allen qui venais de parler, voulant briser le silence qui s'était automatiquement installé, et pour une fois je fis l'effort de lui répondre.

-J'habite ici...

C'était la première fois que je parlais depuis que je l'avais rencontré, notre collocation pourrait peut-être s'avérer intéressante.

Il garda ensuite le silence, sûrement perdu dans ses pensées, et cela m'obligea à reprendre la parole une autre fois.

-Tu n'as peut-être pas remarqué, mais on est arrivés...

Il sursauta légèrement et se tourna vers moi, se rendant compte d'où il se trouvais, et me suivi à l'intérieur

**Pov Allen**

Je suivais Yuu depuis un moment, et une chose que j'avais pu remarquer, c'était qu'il était loin d'être sociable. Je me dirigea vers le contoir, où Kanda passa peu de temps avant moi, et commanda un nombre de plats impressionnant.

Une fois servi, croulant sous la montagne de nourriture sous laquelle on ne me voyait presque plus, et réalisa rapidement que toute les tables étaient entièrement prise sauf une , celle ou était installé Yuu.

En m'approchant, je remarqua que Lenalee y était aussi assise en compagnie d'une autre personne qui m'étais encore inconnue.

Bien que Lenalee soit nettement plus aimable que lui, j'alla m'assoir à côté de Yuu, qui était à l'opposé de la jeune fille.

-Tu va vraiment manger tout ça ?

Je me retourna vers le rouquin, qui était assit près de Lenalee.

-Heu... oui pourquoi ?

-Rien, c'est juste surprenant... au fait, moi c'est Lavi !

-Je m'appelle Allen Walker, je suis nouveau ici.

Je commença à manger, tout en parlant avec Lavi, qui était aussi un membre de ma classe.

Il ne me fallu pas beaucoup de temps pour remarquer que notre groupe ne passait pas vraiment inaperçu, et cela me mit mal à l'aise.

-...ec qui t'es ?

-Hein ?

Je n'avais pas vraiment fait attention à ce qu'il disait, probablement perdu dans mes pensées.

-Dans les chambres.

-Ah, ok... Je suis avec Yuu.

Le silence tomba sur le petit groupe, je ne savais pas trop ce que j'avais dit de mal, mais ils paraissaient attendre quelque chose, qui ne vint pas.

Le silence tendu se transforma peu à peu en stupéfaction et en incrédulité, dépendant des personnes, Ils semblaient attendre quelque chose, mais je ne voyais pas vraiment ce que ce pouvais être.

Lavi fut le premier à revenir à la normale, et il se tourna vers Yuu avec un air amusé.

-Alors Yuu, je suis surprit que tu te soit finalement décidé à être sociable.

Cette fois, la réaction de Yuu ne se fit pas attendre.

-Ne m'appelle pas par mon prénom Baka Rabi!

À l'air amusé qui s'afficha sur le visage du rouquin, j'en conclu que c'était la réaction normale de Yuu, et la phrase que dit Lavi, peu après, approuva mon raisonnement.

-En fait tu est toujours pareil Yuu, Il se tourna vers moi, J'aimerais bien savoir pourquoi il a cette attitude avec toi, on dirais presqu'il t'apprécie !

-Ne te méprend pas Baka, je suis loin d'apprécier ce Moyashi !

Je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi, mais cette remarque m'indigna plus qu'elle n'aurais du le faire, et je ne pu m'empêcher de répliquer.

-Ne m'appelle pas Moyashi, Bakanda, mon nom c'est Allen!

Ma réaction paru surprendre Lavi et Lenalee, Yuu quand à lui se contenta de quitter la table, tout en m'adressant un regard noir, et de sortir de la cafétéria en laissant son plateau au passage.

Lavi ouvrit la bouche, sûrement pour lancer une de ces remarques comme j'avais remarqué qu'il en avait l'habitude, mais je me leva et pris la parole avant.

-Moi aussi, j'ai terminé, je vais aller à la chambre...

Ils durent comprendre que je voulais parler à Yuu, car ils ne protestèrent pas.

J'alla porter ma montagne de plats, désormais vides, avant de me diriger vers la chambre dont je me rappelais, heureusement, de l'emplacement.

Quand j'arriva, j'entra sans frapper et, pour empirer encore plus la situation, tomba nez à nez avec Yuu, torse nu, qui étais vraisemblablement en train de se changer.

Je ne pu m'empêcher de détailler la vue sur son torse, finement musclé, qui s'offrait à moi, et remarqua rapidement la présence d'un tatouage dont je ne connaissais pas la signification.

Il du remarquer mon regard, que je ne pouvais sensiblement pas détaché de lui et la couleur cramoisie de mes joues, car il prit la parole d'une voix sèche, bien qu'une intonation que je ne pouvais pas vraiment saisir étais nettement présente.

-Qu'est-ce que tu regarde, Moyashi ?

Evidement, ma réaction ne se fit pas trop attendre...

-Je m'appelle Allen, Yuu !

Il ne paru pas s'énerver du fait que je l'appelle par son prénom, et se contenta de prendre un paquet-non-identifier sur le lit et de me le lancer au visage.

-Enfile ça, je t'attend près de la porte...

Je m'empressa de faire ce qu'il m'avait dit, légèrement étonné du fait que mon uniforme, car c'était bien lui, étais parfaitement ajusté à ma taille, bien que personne n'ait pris les mesures nécessaires. Quand je le rejoins, il sortit sans m'attendre plus ou m'expliquer ou il allait, et je me contenta de le suivre en silence tout en ravalant mes trop nombreuses questions.

Après quelques minutes de marche, nous finîmes par arriver dans ce qui semblait être un gymnase, mais avec quelques modifications qui rendais cette pièce plus dangereuse.

Il alla s'assoir un peu plus loin, et je l'imita tout en lui adressant un regard plein de points d'interrogations.

Yuu soupira bruyamment, marmonna un : «Pourquoi ne lui ont-ils pas tout expliqué eux même à ce môme...» que j'eus du ma à comprendre, avant de prendre la parole d'une voix ennuyée.

-Cette école n'est pas vraiment ordinaire, la plupart des élèves étudient normalement, mais la classe Alpha est différente, ce sont des exorcistes... Ne m'interromps pas Walker!

Je venais d'ouvrir la bouche, pour le questionner, mais je me contenta de lui faire signe de continuer avec ma main droite, peut-être parce qu'il en m'avais pas appelé Moyashi, pour une fois.

-Je suis, moi même, un exorciste, et j'ai la responsabilité de t'entrainer, même si j'aimerais mieux combattre une armée d'akumas... Tu n'as même pas l'air surprit !

C'était vrai que la surprise n'étais pas vraiment présente sur mon visage, mais c'était principalement car j'étais déjà au courant de l'existence des Akumas et des exorcistes.

-J'étais déjà au courant pour les akumas, c'est juste que je ne savais pas que le QG des exorcistes étais situé aussi près...

Il paru nettement surprit de ma réponse, et je ne pouvais pas vraiment l'en blâmer, car peu de personnes connaissaient l'existence des akumas, enfin peu de personnes vivantes...

-Si tu est au courant, tu doit surement savoir pour l'existence de l'innocence et des armes anti-akumas ?

-Oui je sait ce que c'est, mais je ne sais pas comment l'utiliser, puisque je n'en ait jamais vu...

C'était presque entièrement la vérité, car je me doutais sérieusement que mon bras étais l'une de ces armes anti-akumas dont il me parlait, car sinon je n'aurais rien à faire dans cette classe.

Il n'était pas difficile de deviner, en voyant son expression, que Yuu était mécontent.

Il marmonna, à voix basse, quelques mots que j'eus du mal à comprendre, bien que cela ressemble à quelque chose comme : «Il ne sait même pas qu'il en a une, mais quel Baka ce Moyashi !» avant de prendre la parole.

-Tu en a une, et je ne connais pas d'autre moyen pour t'obliger à l'utiliser...

Yuu n'avait pas fini sa phrase qu'il étais déjà sur ces pied, le katana qu'il gardais continuellement à la ceinture dans sa main.

Il fit glisser deux de ses doigts de long de la lame, qui réagit dans une vive lumière blanche.

-Mugen, activation!

La partie inférieure de la lame de Mugen, si c'est bien son nom, devint blanche, et une lumière blanche émanait de l'arme.

Il n'était pas difficile de deviner que Mugen étais l'arme anti-akuma de Yuu.

Mon intuition me criait presque que j'étais dans une très mauvaise situation, alors je m'empressa de me remettre debout, face à Yuu.

Je venais à peine de me relever, qu'il étais déjà sur moi.

Je l'évita habillement tout en lâchant un bref : «Mais qu'est-ce que...» pas vraiment nécessaire, car j'avais déjà compris ce qu'il cherchais à provoquer, avant de me mettre en garde.

Je ne savais pas vraiment quoi faire, je ne voulais pas utiliser mes pouvoirs(1), ou plutôt je ne pouvais pas le faire, et j'ignorais complètement comment activer mon innocence, alors je me contenta d'esquiver. Pour l'instant, j'arrivais assez facilement à éviter les assaut de Yuu, mais je savait que je ne pourrais sûrement pas continuer comme ça indéfiniment. Au moment ou je commençais à fatiguer, je ne vis pas venir un des coups de Yuu, et c'est seulement grâce à mon pouvoir, utilisé discrètement, que je pu éviter d'être blessé. Comme j'étais sévèrement en difficulté, mon arme anti-akuma que je devinais être mon bras gauche, fini par réagir.

La croix noire présente sur ma main se mit à briller, et mon bras gauche fut radicalement transformé.

La taille de mon bras devint beaucoup plus importante, il devint métallique et pourvu de griffes acérées pouvant réduire facilement un akuma en miette.

Une vive lumière à la teinte verte émanait de la croix sur le dos de ma main et de mon épaule.

Je bloqua aisément la lame de Yuu, qui paru un instant surprit de l'apparence de mon bras, avant qu'un sourire, chose que je pensais pas voir un jour, s'afficha sur son visage.

-Je vois, tu est de type symbiotique...

On ne pouvais pas vraiment dire qu'il était contrarié, mais je voyais quand même facilement que quelque chose n'allais pas.

-Heu... ça pose problème?

Il se reprit rapidement, réalisant sans doute que son expression trahissait son mécontentement.

-Non, ce n'est pas ça, c'est juste que les types symbiotiques sont plus rares, et que tu est un des premiers que je croise.

-Ah, d'accord...

Je ne pouvais pas vraiment dire autre chose, même si je l'aurais voulu, car rien ne m'était venu à l'esprit sur le moment.

-Est-ce que tu crois être capable de la réactiver?

-Heu... Je vais essayer...

Je désactiva mon arme anti-akuma, retrouvant mon bras rouge écarlate habituel.

Je concentra mon énergie sur mon bras, tentant de l'activer, mais je réussi seulement à la troisième tentative, quand je me concentra plus précisément sur la croix noire incrustée au dos de ma main.

En voyant mon bras se transformer, Yuu poussa un soupire de soulagement, il n'aurait sûrement pas apprécié avoir à m'affronter une autre fois.

-Je crois qu'ont peut y aller maintenant...

Je n'eut pas le temps de lui demander notre destination, cela devenais presque une habitude, qu'il étais déjà parti.

Je lui emboita le pas , n'ayant aucun mal à le suivre bien qu'il marche plutôt rapidement, et il fini par s'arrêter, sans prévenir, quelques secondes plus tard.

Il étais devant la porte d'une chambre, je ne savait pas vraiment de laquelle il s'agissait, puis reprit son chemin en m'adressant quelques mots.

-Je te laisse ici, il pourra sûrement s'occuper de toi...

Je ne pu protester, car il avait déjà disparu au bout du couloir, alors je me contenta de frapper en espérant que je connaisse la personne qui habitais ici.

J'attendis un moment, mais personne ne vint m'ouvrir, et au moment ou j'allais repartir, une main se posa sur mon épaule, me faisant sursauter.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Moi :** Du suspence! niack! =3

**Allen : **Suspence? Mais je veut la suite! C'est mon Yuu?! dis, dis, dis! *étoiles dans les yeux*

**Yuu :** Je dois avouer que ça me déplairais pas... *air étrange*

**Allen :** Y..Yuu! *rougis*

**Moi : **Alors, tentez de deviner c'est qui! Bonne chance, et... *sort un attirail complet* Des REVIEWS =D


	3. Chapter 3

Désolé pour le retard un horaire fixe est définitivement au dessus de mes forces… mais bon chapitre quand même ! ^^

**---------------------------------**

**Reviews**

hoshi-uchiwa : La voila!

uzuchi : Merci ! ^^ et en passant, désolé pour le retard... ^^'

mini-Kyu : *panique* Faut la sauver!!! *cours en rong* bon, voila la suite! XD

emimix3 : Vous avez bien raison, cette main est bien celle de Lavi U_U Comment avez-vous devinez? est-ce de la chance?

**Chapitre 3  
Des baffes mentales inefficaces en perspective...**

Je me raidis instantanément quand je sentis une main se poser sur mon épaule, avant de me retourner brusquement.  
Je me détendis un peu en voyant que c'était seulement Lavi qui se tenait derrière moi, et non un akuma ou autre chose du genre.

-Salut Allen, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici?

Je ne savais pas vraiment quoi dire, alors je me contenta du minimum.

-Yuu m'as laissé ici...

-Je t'ai vu partir avec lui, sa m'étonne qu'il te supporte...

Je compris le sens de sa phrase, mais je décida de protester quand même, juste pour détendre un peu l'atmosphère.

-Tu insinues que je suis insupportable?!

Il paru surprit et gêner à la fois, mais il se détendit quand il vit le grand sourire présent sur mon visage.

-Je n'insinue rien, mais qu'est-ce que vous avez fait?

Je ne compris, malheureusement, pas le double sens de sa phrase.

-Nous étions à la salle d'entrainement...

Avec cette phrase, j'attirai son attention, mais c'était normal puisque Lavi étais excessivement curieux.

-Alors, tu as réussi à l'utiliser?

Il ne voulait vraisemblablement pas m'en dire trop, car il aurait été possible que je ne sois pas encore au courant.

-Oui, et je m'en sort indemne.

-Tu dois être vraiment chanceux...Alors, ou est ton arme anti-akuma?

Il me détailla entièrement, sûrement à la recherche d'un objet susceptible d'être mon innocence, mais je l'arrêta en l'empoignant par l'épaule et en le forçant à arrêter son examen.

-Je suis de type symbiotique...

Il paru surprit, ce qui n'étais pas vraiment inhabituel, mais c'est plutôt la phrase qu'il dit, peu après, qui sortais de l'ordinaire.

-Impressionnant... Et dire que tu n'es même pas d'une des familles...

Je ne compris évidement pas le sens de sa phrase, mais je décida de garder mes interrogations pour moi.  
Je ne savais pas trop quoi dire à l'instant, mais je devais quand même parler, pour éviter que le silence ne s'installe.

-He... Et toi?

Il sourit en entendant ma question, et sortit quelque chose ressemblant à un maillet qu'il portait auparavant à la ceinture.

-Je peut l'allonger et le faire grandir comme je le h, et heureusement pour moi le poids reste toujours le même.

-C'est bien, j'aimerais bien voir ça...

-On pourrais peut-être faire un math d'entrainement...

-Ce serais bien !

J'avais beau dire le contraire, la perspective d'un affrontement contre un autre exorciste, même pour un match d'entrainement, ne m'enchantait guère.  
Je pensa la plus rapidement possible pour trouver une échappatoire, et il ne me fallu pas beaucoup de temps pour trouver, même si cela restais un peu simple, mais bon...

-Je vais rejoindre Yuu, il doit sûrement m'attendre...

Je n'avais pas fini ma phrase, que j'étais déjà parti, j'entendis seulement un : «Attent All...» venant de Lavi avant de tourner au bout du couloir.  
Je marcha un moment, un peu perdu(pour ne pas dire complètement paumé), avant de retrouver le chemin de la chambre que je partageais avec Yuu.  
Quand j'entre, je ne vit pas le kendora, qui devait sûrement être absent, alors je prit un livre d'une taille respectable dans mes bagages avant de me laisser tomber sur l'unique lit de la pièce et de me plonger dans le roman citer un peu plus tôt.  
Il ne me fallu pas beaucoup de temps pour m'endormir, même s'il étais encore tôt, alors je en vit pas Yuu sortir de la salle de bain quelques instants plus tard...

*pov Kanda*

Un bruit attira mon attention, ce qui était étonnant car le bruit de l'eau étouffait habituellement les autres.  
J'aurais bien voulu aller en vérifier la provenance, mais je en pouvais pas vraiment sortir comme ça.  
Après avoir laissé Allen devant la porte de la chambre de Lavi, j'étais immédiatement revenu dans celle que je partageais désormais avec Moyashi, et avait entreprit de me débarrasser de l'odeur laissé par notre affrontement, alors il n'étais pas vraiment difficile de deviner dans quelle tenue, ou plutôt dans quelle absence de tenue j'étais présentement.  
J'éteignis l'eau, qui étais devenue beaucoup plus froide qu'au départ, avant de prendre une serviette sous l'évier que je nous autour de mes hanches et de sortit de la salle de bain.  
Il ne me fallu pas un long laps de temps pour comprendre d'où venais le bruit que j'avais entendu un pue plus tôt, car Allen étais étendu, assoupi, sur l'unique lit de la pièce.  
Je m'approcha de lui, oubliant complètement dans quelle tenue j'étais présentement, avant d'enlever le livre, encore ouvert, qui me cachait son visage, car il s'était probablement endormi en lisant.  
Je jeta un regard à son visage, ses lèvres légèrement entrouvertes, son teint légèrement rosé et son air paisible le rendais vraiment... mignon.  
À peine avais-je formulé cette pensée que je me remis les idées en place avec une baffe mentale.  
Je ne comprenais pas comment je pouvais penser une telle chose, qu'il était mignon, même si ses lèvres légèrement entrouvertes étaient plus que tentantes.  
Il me fallu une autre baffe mentale pour m'éclaircir les idées.  
Avais-je vraiment pensé à l'embrasser ?  
Je détacha mon regard de son visage angélique, m'administra une autre baffe mentale pour avoir pensé le mot : «angélique», et entrepris de sortit de la chambre qui devenait un peut trop dérangeante à mon avis, avant que mes baffes mentales ne soient plus assez efficaces.  
Malheureusement pour moi, au moment ou j'allais sortir de la pièce, une voix qui m'étais désormais familière et que je n'avais pas du tout envi d'entendre à cet instant retentit dans la chambre, me faisant me figer devant la porte, la main sur la poignée.

-Yuu-yun... qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Je ne remarqua même pas comment il m'avait appelé, il était encore à moitié endormi, se frottait les yeux et, cette fois ci, je ne me donna pas de baffe mentale quand la pensée qu'il était vraiment trop mignon me vint à l'esprit. (moi aussi je serais surement comme lui, Kawai!!!)  
Je ne savais pas trop quoi répondre, habituellement j'aurais sûrement sortit une réplique ressemblant à quelque chose comme : «Ca ne se voit pas, je sors!» avant de quitter sans lui laisser le temps de protester, mais cette fois ci, les mots ne me venais pas, alors je me contenta de lâcher la poignée et d'aller m'assoir à côté de lui.  
Il paru un peu surprit que je revienne, mais retint heureusement ses nombreuses questions, se contentant simplement du silence.  
C'est finalement lui, peut-être pour briser le silence mentionné un peu plus tôt, qui prit la parole d'une voix endormie.

-Tu comptais vraiment sortir dans cette tenue, Yuu?

Je ne compris pas immédiatement de quelle tenue il parlait, mais c'était évident, je n'avais rien d'autre qu'une simple serviette nouée autour des hanches. (moi aussi j'avais oublié...)  
Si je n'avais pas été Kanda Yuu, avec mon éternel contrôle, je crois que j'aurais sûrement concurrencer facilement la tomate.  
Voyant ma gêne, Allen me tendit mes vêtements, et je m'empressa d'aller me changer avant de me mettre à rougir.  
Je ressortis quelques minutes plus tard, un peu mieux vêtu, et vis qu'Allen m'avait attendu près de la porte.  
Je lui lança un regard interrogatif, et il me répondit avec un bref : «C'est l'heur de souper» auquel je ne répondis pas, me contentant d'aller le rejoindre sans un mot.  
Il m'adressa un grand sourire, et j'eus beaucoup de difficulté à ne pas faire de même, il étais définitivement trop mignon.  
Je venais à peine de réaliser ce que je venais de penser, qu'une baffe mentale me remit les idées en place, mais je devais bien avouer qu'il étais...Que mes baffes mentales n'étaient plus aussi efficaces.  
Je le suivi à travers les sombres couloirs de la congrégation, qu'il semblait mieux connaitre, complètement perdu dans mes pensées et réprimant de temps en temps une pensée dérangeante comme celle qu'il étais vraiment trop mignon avec cette bouille qui me venais trop souvent à mon gout à l'esprit.  
Je devais bien avouer qu'il n'étais pas une personne quelconque à mes yeux, mais de la à dire que je l'appréciais...

-On est arrivés Yuu...

Allen venais de me sortir de mes pensées, qui prenaient une drôle de tournure, et je m'aperçus qu'il disait vrai, un peu plus et je serais passé tout droit.  
Je ne dit rien et me contenta d'entrer sans me préoccuper d'Allen, ce qui étais un peu plus normal vu mon caractère, et Allen me suivit sans rien dire lui non plus.  
Un bref regard à la grande salle me renseigna que Lavi et Lenalee n'étaient pas encore arrivés, ou bien déjà parti, et ce n'était pas pour me déplaire.  
Après être passé voir Jerry, pour avoir mes habituels Soba, j'alla m'installer à ma table habituelle, qui étais présentement totalement vide, et Allen m'y rejoint rapidement, ainsi qu'une montagne de nourriture appartenant probablement à ce dernier.  
Je pris le temps de l'observer un peu, ce que je n'avais pas vraiment fait auparavant, et remarqua plusieurs choses qui m'avaient échappés, au fil des évènements.  
Allen étais gentil, franc et sociable, mais après avoir passé du temps avec lui, je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de penser que quelque chose clochait.  
Il cachait probablement quelque chose, mais même en y réfléchissant longtemps, je ne pouvais pas deviner ce que cela pouvais bien être.  
Je cessa d'y penser, remettant ça à plus tard, en réalisant qu'Allen était assit beaucoup plus près que la dernière fois, juste à côté de moi, et qu'il me fixais avec un drôle d'air sur le visage.  
Je détourna mon regard, soudainement mal à l'aise, bien que ce ne soit pas visible sur mon visage, et m'aperçus, par la même occasion, que Lenalee et Lavi venaient d'arriver dans la salle, et se dirigeaient vers nous.  
Lavi dit quelque chose, que je ne compris pas à cause de la distance, à Lenalee, tout en nous pointant du doit, et celle-ci écarquilla les yeux, qu'est-ce que ce baka de lapin pouvais bien lui raconter...  
Allen releva la tête de sa nourriture, et s'aperçut à son tour de la présence des deux autres.  
Ces derniers vinrent nous rejoindre, s'installant un peu plus loin de moi qu'Allen, et c'est Lenalee qui prit la parole la première.

-Alors Allen, c'est vrai ce que m'as dit Lavi...

Elle n'eut pas besoin de terminer sa phrase, ça il avait sûrement déjà comprit.

-Oui, je suis de type symbiotique.

Las conversation n'étais pas très remplie, et ce ne serais sûrement pas moi qui l'animerais.  
Comme le silence commençait à être particulièrement pesant et long, Lavi prit la parole.

-Je ne sait pas pour vous, mais moi je commence à en avoir assez de rester ici, alors je propose de faire quelque chose demain...

-Qu'est-ce que tu propose ?

-On pourrais aller faire un tour en ville, répondit-il à Lenalee.

-D'accord...

Lavi se tourna vers moi, mais j'avais déjà préparé ma réponse à l'avance.

-Ce sera sans moi...

Il se tourna vers Alen, avec un air légèrement déçu.

-Et toi, tu vient?

-D'accord, c'est toujours mieux que de rester ici, mais...

Alors à ce moment, il eut la brillante idée de se tourner vers moi avec un regard suppliant, je sentais clairement que j'allais y être demain, malgré ce que j'avais dit un peu plus tôt...


	4. Chapter 4

Pour le prochain chapitre, voulez-vous un lemon ?

reviews :

mini-Kyu : Merci! Tu m'as donné une de me sdeux seuls reviews ^^' Je suis contente que tu suive ma fanfic, et tu va voir, les choses vont évoluers *rire sadique*

uzuchi: C'est vrai qu'il ne sa passait pas beaucoup de choses, sauf peut-être le repprochement de Yuu-yun et Allen, mais les choses sérieuses commencent ici ^^

Chapitre 4  
Révélation

Je ne sais pas trop pourquoi je suis venu, peut-être à cause des regards suppliants qu'Allen c'est entêter à m'envoyer durant tout l'avant-midi, ou peut-être pars-ce qu'il est vraiment trop mignon avec cet air sur le visage, mais le résultat reste quand même le même, je suis bon pour une très longue après-midi en ville en leur compagnie.  
Lenalee s'était entêtée à nous entrainer vers les boutiques de vêtement, et y avait rapidement disparue.  
Lavi, quant à lui, faisait la même chose que d'habitude, c'est à dire courir d'un bourg puis de l'autre en faisant retentir un : «Strike!!» de temps en temps, bref il ne restait que moi et Allen.  
Après une dizaine de minutes de marche silence avec moi, perdu dans mes pensées, ce dernier prit la parole.

-Et toi, tu ne va pas acheter quelque chose ?

Il paraissait nerveux, pour une raison que je ne comprenais pas, il jetait de temps en temps des regards nerveux vers la foule qui nous entourait.

-Je pourrais te retourner la question, et qu'est-ce que tu as, tu as l'air vraiment nerveux ?

Il parut surprit par ma question, avant de baisser les yeux vers ses chaussures d'un air mal à l'aise et de presser la pas, c'était clair que quelque chose n'allait pas.  
Sans vraiment réfléchir, je lui attrapa le bras, le forçant à s'arrêter, et lui releva la tête avec mon autre main, le forçant à me regarder dans es yeux, son visage à quelques centimètres du mien.

-Tu pourrais arrêter de fixer tes chaussures comme si elles allaient se transformer en akuma et me dire ce qui ne va pas ?

Je le vit rougir fortement, et m'aperçus de notre proximité, mais il prit la parole avant que je puisse me reculer.

-C'est que...

Il parut hésiter un moment, avant de reprendre sa phrase.

-Ce n'est pas mes chaussures qui vont se transformer en akuma, mais plutôt presque toute les personnes présentes...

Je me recula, surpris, avant de jeter un regard autour de moi, où une dizaine de personnes nous suivaient discrètement.  
Je retourna mon regard vers lui, qui paraissait tout aussi nerveux qu'un peu plus tôt.

-Comment tu sait ça ?

Il allait répondre, mais je me repris moi même, réorganisant ma liste des priorités.

-Ce n'est pas le plus important, il faut trouver un endroit désert pour se débar...

-Non, il faut partir d'ici, et vite!

Je me tourna vers lui, il paraissait encore plus nerveux qu'avant.

-Tu as peur d'affronter ces akumas ?!

C'était vrai qu'Allen étais nouveau, mais il ne devrais pas avoir peur de simple niveaux 1, c'était vraiment ridicule!  
Il se tourna vers moi, l'air plus qu'énervé.

-Ce n'est pas des akumas que j'ai peur, mais plutôt du Noah qui arrive !

Il avait dis ça comme si ce serais une évidence, mais je ne voyais pas comment il pouvait savoir une telle chose, et je lui fie savoir de cette manière :

-Mais comment...

-Pas le temps de parler de ça !

Il m'attrapa par le bras, et m'entraine rapidement à travers les nombreuses rues de la ville ou nous étions.  
Malgré le fait que nous courions le plus rapidement possible vers l'endroit ou nous avions laissé Lavi et Lenalee, nous fûmes forcés de nous arrêter quand une personne à la peau terne propre aux Noah nous bloqua le chemin.  
Il devait avoir environ notre age, et son air sur de lui et détendu démontrais facilement qu'il pensait avoir déjà gagné.  
Je m'avança vers lui, perdant Allen de vue, et sortit Mugen avant de l'activer.  
Le Noah sourit, avant de prendre la parole d'un air amusé.

-Tu crois vraiment pouvoir faire le poids contre moi, vous n'a... Mais qu'est-ce que ?!

Il fixait un point derrière moi, et je m'empressai de me retourner, ce que je vis à ce moment la me coupa le souffle.  
Allen n'étais plus du tout le même, sa peau avait la même teinte terne qu'un noah, bien que plus pale, son œil droit était doré, tandis que le gauche étais noir et rouge, son bras était devenu noir comme la nuit et des croix étaient apparues sur son front.  
Bref, il avait toute les caractéristiques d'un Noah.

*pov Allen*

Je regrettais d'avoir été obligé d'en venir à cet extrême, mais je ne pouvais pas laisser Yuu affronter Tyki Mick, car j'appréciais trop cet exorciste pour ça.  
Quand il se tourna vers moi, ce que je vis dans ses yeux bleu profond me força à baisser la tête, je ne pouvais pas soutenir ce regard.  
J'aurais pu rester dans cet état longtemps, si la source de cette situation n'étais pas encore ici.  
Je tourna mon regard vers l'autre Noah, avant de me diriger vers lui.  
J'affleurai Yu au passage, et celui-ci recula brusquement comme si je l'avais brulé, ouvrant une blessure dans mon cœur que j'avais rendu vulnérable en tombant amoureux de lui, car je devais bien avouer que c'était ce que je ressentais pour lui.  
Je pris la parole, m'adressant à Tyki, utilisant le surnom que je lui avais attribué auparavant.

-Alors Kitty, qu'est-ce que tu me veux ?

Il n'avait plus la même expression qu'au départ, quand il croyait avoir seulement à affronter de faibles exorcistes, il paraissait presque irrité.

-Ce n'est pas évident ?!

Je me retins de soupirer, et me contenta de répondre à la question qu'il m'avait posé.

-Je ne reviendrai jamais, tu peut dire ça au compte...

-On a besoin de vous !

Il était plus prudent que j'évite d'étirer cette conversation, car s'il commençait à me vouvoyer, ma situation avec Yuu risquait de sévèrement s'aggraver.  
Ce dernier venait tout juste d'apprendre ma vrai nature, mais s'il en apprenait plus maintenant, cela pouvais plus que sûrement devenir désastreux.  
Je ne pouvais pas utiliser mes pouvoirs de Noah, car je ne les maitrisaient pas encore, mais grâce à Yuu, j'avais dorénavant un nouveau pouvoir.  
Je me concentra un instant sur la croix blanche présente sur ma main gauche.

-Innocence, activation !

Contrairement à ce que j'avais prévu, mon innocence, influencée par mes pouvoirs de Noah, ne prit pas la même forme que la dernière fois, durant mon entrainement avec Yuu.  
Mon bras gauche avait presque gardé la même taille, bien qu'il soit désormais pourvu de long doigts coupant comme des rasoirs, et un manteau blanc ectoplasmique et un masque étaient aussi apparus, semblant être pourvu de leur propre volonté.  
Je pu entendre une exclamation de surprise venant de Tyki et de Yuu, mais sûrement pas pour les mêmes raisons.

-Depuis quand ?

-Je n'ai pas le temps de parler avec toi, Tyki, je crois que tu as un message à remettre au compte...

Il parut hésiter, pensant probablement qu'il ne devrait pas laisser passer cette chance, mais je devais lui enlever rapidement cette idée de la tête.

-À moins que tu ne tienne à m'affronter...

Je vis les yeux de Tyki s'écarquiller, car jamais auparavant je ne m'étais battu contre qui que ce soit.

-Heu... pas vraiment non.

En moins de temps qu'il ne le faut pour le dire, il avait disparu, laissant un vide ou il était et me laissant seul avec Yuu.  
Après ce qui c'était passé un peu plus tôt, il était plus que clair pour moi qu'il ne m'accepterait pas, qui serais assez fou pour aimer un Noah ?  
Je pris quand même la parole, la tête basse et les yeux humides, fixant mes pieds.

-Désolé Kanda...

Je ne l'avais pas appelé par son prénom, rejetant cette familiarité que j'avais moi-même imposée, et je ne pu empêcher une unique larme de couler le long de ma joue.  
Je me figea quand je sentis la main de Yuu se poser sur mon épaule, et je releva vers lui mes yeux rougis quand il essuya ma joue avec son pouce.

-Pourquoi tu t'excuses, je en t'en veux pas...

Je n'en crus pas mes oreilles, et avant d'avoir eut le temps d'y penser, j'étais déjà dans les bras de Yuu, ma tête enfouie dans son cou, il était clair que j'aurai pu rester dans ses bras indéfiniment.

-Allen...

Je releva la tête vers son visage, remarquant que c'était la première fois qu'il m'appelais par mon prénom.  
Avant que j'ai pu dire quoi que ce soit, il avait posé ses lèvres sur les miennes, et je en protesta pas, puisque c'était ce que je rêvais de faire depuis un moment.  
C'est moi qui du rompre le baiser, par manque d'oxygène, et il ne du pas me prier pour que je recommence, ignorant les autres personnes présentes dans la rue.  
Je sentis le bout de sa langue passer légèrement sur mes lèvres, demandant le passage, ce que je lui accorda rapidement, approfondissant le baiser.  
J'ouvris légèrement les yeux, un bref instant, en sentant le mur froid de la rue sur mon dos, mais cet instant fut assez long pour que je puisse voir Lenalee qui nous regardait d'un peu plus loin, les yeux écarquillés.  
Je rompis mon baiser avec Yuu, avant de lui exposer la situation d'un seul mot, mais cela fut amplement suffisant.

-Lenalee...

Il se retourna rapidement, rencontrant à son tour le regard surprit de la jeune exorciste, une chance que j'avais reprit mon apparence humaine un peu plus tôt, car sinon cela aurais pu être désastreux.

-Kanda, Allen-kun...

-Ne dit rien à Lavi ou à qui que ce soit d'autre...

C'était moi qui venais de parler, ma voix aussi froide que celle de Yuu dans ses mauvais jours.  
Ce dernier m'attira contre lui, avant de se pencher vers moi et de m'embrasser légèrement.

-Calme toi un peu, dit-il en se retournant vers Lenalee, mais en me gardant dans ses bras.

Cette dernière était de plus en plus mal à l'aise, son cerveau devais se surmener pour trouver quelque chose de potable réorienter la conversation.  
Elle du trouver quelque chose, car elle revint brusquement à la réalité avant de prendre la parole.

-Je crois qu'ont devrais rejoindre Lavi, avant qu'il ne se mette à notre recherche...

J'acquiesçai légèrement, avant de la suivre, car je ne savais pas ou il avait bien pu passer.  
Il ne nous fallu pas beaucoup de temps pour le trouver, il était encore entouré de filles et nous eûmes seulement à suivre les :«Strike!» qui retentissaient de temps en temps.  
Quand il nous vit, à peu près en même temps que les filles présentes, il vint nous rejoindre d'un pas lent, contrairement aux filles qui se précipitaient.  
Il ne fallu pas pas attendre longtemps pour que je sois entouré de filles qui parlaient toute en même temps, et au moment ou j'allais protester, elles se turent brusquement.  
Yuu se tenais derrière moi, sa main droite sur mon épaule, et il adressait un regard noir et jaloux aux filles présentes, qui n'osaient plus faire le moindre mouvement par crainte de se faire découper en petit morceaux.  
Pour qu'il se montre aussi possessif, il devait sûrement avoir oublié la présence dérangeante de Lavi, mais moi je m'en rappelais parfaitement, alors je lui rappela avec un bref : «Lavi...».  
Il se recula, légèrement irrité, et envoya à Lavi un regard noir dont celui ci ne comprit probablement pas la cause.

-Hé Yuu, j'ai rien fait !

Je ne pu m'empêcher de sourire en voyant la tête que fit Lavi, et le silence présent aurais pu durer longtemps si , avec le début des cours, n'était pas attaché le fait de devoir se lever très tôt, vers 7h du matin.

-Je crois que nous devrions rentrer...

Personne ne protesta, et quelques minutes plus tard, nous étions revenus à la congrégation de l'ombre...  
_________________


	5. Chapter 5

Alors, voila un chapitre bien attendu et je m'excuse à l'avance pour l'attente, mais pour me faire pardonner j'y ait mise un lemon U_U

Je dois préciser que j'ai changée de correcteur et que l'état orthographique de ce chapitre pourrait être différent d'habituellement, alors désolé d'avance...

**Réponces aux reviews**

**Uzuchi : **Bo, les ''choses sérieuses'' vont, en fait, devoir attendre à la partie deux de cette fic, qui devrait arriver bientôt, enfin si je poste mes chapitres plus régulièrements...

**Mini-kyu : **Et oui, le Yullen commençait au dernier chapitre, et j'ai l'honneur de te dire qu'il continu dans celui-ci, bien que bientôt ce couple ce brise... ops, j'en ait déja trop dite! 8D

**Emimix3 :** Oui, décidément les coincidences sont bien présentes ici et l'auteur n'y pour rien dans les évèneemnts, non non, c'est simplement le hasard. U-U

**Hoshi-Uchiwa : **oui, tu as raison ^^

**Nekoice : **Merci, et je dois te dire que tu n'as encore rien vue, le plus gros de l'intrigue n'est même pas encore dévoilé...

**Bakaneko-mimi-san : **alors, tu veut la suite, la voila (enfin) j'ai lhonneur de t'annoncer que nous ne somment pas encore dans le gros de l'intrigue, j'ai encore des secrets dans ma manche (rire)

**Satsuu : **la voila

**Lavioli :** Non Ravioli, ne bave pas, tu va casser ton clavier! (et j'aurai pas de reviews) Tu veut un lemon, le voila, mais je doit te dire que j'ai concurrencer en teinte de rouge avec les tomates en l'écrivant

**Arya581 : **disclécique (je siat pas comemnt sa s'écrit) toi aussi? Je dois dire que je le suis moi aussi, mais plus à l'écriture à la main qu'a l'ordinateur, heureusement, même si je donne du travail a ma correctrice...

**Mayuko-chan : **Pas trop détaillé? Hum... alors j'espère que tu ne sera pas choquée par ce que j'ai écrite, alors désolé d'avance, même si j'ai tentée de ne pas mettre de détaisa gênants.

**Zorchide : … la voila... TT_TT'**

**Chapitre 5**

**au détour du chemin**

Il me fallu quelques minutes pour émerger du sommeil, comme si celui-ci avait décidé de ne pas me laisser partir, mais je finit par retrouver mes sens. Je me remémora ce qui s'était passé la veille, bloti dans mes couvertures qui étant un peu trop basse, je tenta de remonter. Un poid dérangeant sur mon bras droit et une partie de mon torse m'en empêcha et m'obligea par la même occasion a émerger un peu plus du sommeil dans lequel j'avait seulement envi de replonger en ce moment. Je finit par ouvrir les yeux, le regard encore embrouillé et l'esprit engourdi par la nuit, mais il ne me fallu pas beaucoup pour comprendre que la touffe blanche dans mon champ de vision, Allen, était la cause du poid ressentit auparavant. Malgré le fait que j'étais quand même conscient depuis un petit moment, je ne compris pas sur le coup ce qu'Allen faisait la, dans mon lit, blotit contre moi, mais mes idées finirent quand même par se mettre en place. Je me recolla au blandinet, passant mes bras dan son dos en un geste affectueux que je n'aurais jamais pu imaginer faire quelques jours plus tôt, alors que je ne conaissais pas encore le moyashi qui avait réussi a briser la carapace en un temps sensation légèrement agaçante que créait son souffle tiède dans mon cou m'enpêcha de me rendormir, mais cela ne me dérangea pas trop, car le blandinet émergeait lui aussi peu a peu du sommeil. Il remua légèrement et murmura quelques mots que j'eu assez de mal a comprendre, malgré le fait que sa bouche soit collée a mon oreille, mais cela ressemblait un peu a : Yuu-kun. Voyant cela, je passa une de mes mains dans ces cheveux et l'attira un peu plus contre moi, ne lui posant pas des questions et un légér sourire apparu sur mes traits, avant que je retente encore une fois de ressombrer dans le sommeil. Malgré la douce impression de chaleur enivrante crée par la présence du jeune Walker a mes côtés, je ne réussi pas a me rendormir, alors je me contenta de replonger dans mes pensée diverses, espérant que peut-être je réussirait a m'endormir ainsi. Malheureusement pour moi, Allen choisit le moment où mon esprit commençait enfin a s'embrûmer pour s'éveiller. Encore a moitié dans le monde des rêves, le petit blandinet se frotta les yeux tout en décollant sa tête de mon torse, où elle était probablement restée toute la durée de la regard se fixa soudainement sur moi, parfaitement réveillé et écarquillé, semblant être dans le même état d'oubli que moi-même quelques instants plus tôt, ne se rappelant pas vraiment ce que je faisais dans le même lit que lui. Il lui fallu encore moins de temps que moi pour revenir complètement a la réalité du moment et il bailla légèrement, affichant un air parfaitement craquant. Je voulu le retenir quand il entreprit de se lever, mais malgré le fait que je voyais parfaitement son désir de se reblotir contre moi, il refusa de le faire pour une raison qui m'étais parfaitement inconnue. Intrigué, je ne pu me retenir de lui poser la question, il fallait se demander où était passé le Kanda associal d'avant, car pour moi, c'était un mystère.  
-Qu'est-ce que tu as Allen?

Il me fixa avec un air non identifiable sur le visage, comme si j'avait oublié quelque chose d'important ou dit une chose d'inimaginable, mais je l'avait déja appelé par son prénom auparavant, non? Je repassa mentalement tous les points et les souvenirs des derniers jours et ce que j'avait oublié était si évident que ça me sauta immédiatement aux yeux. Je ne savait pas trop comment le fait que nous commencions les cours les jours même ait pu m'échapper a ce point, mais d'après moi, j'avais une assez bonne excuse a cela, c'est a dire mon Noah de petit-ami. Quand je réalisa que nous étions particulièrement en retard ce matin, je sortis d'un bond du lit, me prenant malencontreusement le pied dans la couverture pour faire un joli vol plané et m'écraser au sol comme un parfait idiot. Bien qu'il aurait été judicieux de se calmer, je ne le fis pas et entrepris plutôt de me relever et d'attraper mes vêtements posés sur le bureau la veille, rattrappant Allen qui avait pris un peu d'avance sur moi a cause de son abcence de gracieux vol plané. Au moment ou je rejoignait celui-ci a la porte de ma chambre, la pensée que le blandinet m'avait totalement changé me vint encore une fois a l'esprit, mais je ne m'y attarda pas trop, me contentant d'adresser un sourire a Allen avant de le suivre a l'extérieur. Comme toujours, car cela devenait presque une habitude, Allen du m'attraper par le bras pour éviter que je ne continue encore tout droit en passant devant la porte de notre destination, me sortant de mes pensées. Heureusement, il n'eut pas beaucoup de personnes, une dizaine tout au plus, pour remarquer notre entrée facilement remarquable dans la classe, car je devait bien avouer que nous sortions assez du lot. plusieurs chuchotements se firent entendre chez la gente féminine présente et, comme je devinait assez facilelment qu'ils n'étaient pas tous dirigés vers moi, j'eut bien du mal a me retenir d'atrapper le bras d'Allen pour leur démontrer qu'il était déja prit. Allen me sortit malheureusement de cette lutte mentale avant que j'ait décidé de sortir mugen en tirant sur ma manche.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as Yuu, on dirait que tu veut les découper ?

Bien qu'Allen dise cela, je ne pû m'empêcher de rougir en réalisant qu'il n'était pas très loin de la réalité, mais je me contenta d'aller m'assoir a ma place après avoir jeté un bref coup d'oeil a la liste des élèves. Bien que le cours ne soit pas encore commencé et que les autres en profitaient pour parler entre eux, je jeta plutôt un oeil a un des livres de classe que j'avait amené avec moi, légèrement énervé en réalisant que, dans mon empressement, je m'étais trompé de livre. Je releva la tête du mauvais bouquin que j'avait pris par erreur quand je vis, du coin de l'oeil, quelqu'un s'assoir a côté de moi. Ce n'étais pas vraiment le fait qu'elle se soit assise a côté, mais plutôt le fait qu'elle n'arrête pas de me fixer qui expliquait ma réaction, car je n'était quand même pas associal au point de chasser mes voisins. Je réalisa en croisant son regard que ce n'était pas moi qu'elle regardait avec autant d'insistance et de coeurs dans les yeux, mais plutôt mon autre voisin, de l'autre côté. Me retournant dans cette direction, j'eu la stupéfaction de voir mon blandinet, regardant par la fenêtre d'un air particulièrement mignon, complètement perdu dans ses pensées. Je rectifia ma pensée en voyant qu'il paraissait plutôt être dans une intense réflexion, vu l'air soucieux que je pouvais distinguer sur ses traits. Je ne savait pas vraiment quelle chose aurait bien pu le préoccuper de la sorte, ne pouvant pas aller lui demander puisque le professeur était désormais arrivé et avait entreprit de faire son cours a l'avant, mais j'aurais bien aimé savoir. Ce fut finallement le blandinet lui même qui me donna inconsiament la réponse, se passant d'un geste paraissant sûrement anodin pour celui qui ne connaissait pas son secret, la main sur le front, au niveau ou était située ces stigmates quand il était sous sa véritable forme plus précisément. Ayant enfin compris ce qui le tracassait, je m'étira un peu pour lui taper légèrement sur le pied, attirant son attention, avant de lui envoyer un regard en disant long sur la confiance que je lui accordais et que je ne le laisserait pas tomber. Le blandinet me remercia d'un sourire discret, mais durant toute la durée du premier cours, que je n'écouta pas du tout, il resta quand même soucieux, cela se voyait facillement. Quand la professeur nous donna l'autorisation de quitter la classe, beaucoup trop tard a mon gout , le blandinet quitta rapidement la pièce d'un pas pressé, ne m'adressant même pas un regard. Je voulu le suivre, voyant qu'il prenait la direction de notre chambre, mais un rouquin qui m'était assez bien connu me bloqua le passage, ignorant tout de l'urgence de la situation. Je poussa Lavi sur le côté avant de poursuivre ma route, ne lui adressant même pas un mot avant de reprendre mon chemin d'un pas rapide. Quand j'entra dans la chambre que je partageait avec le blandinet, il ne me fallu pas beaucoup de temps pour apperçevoir celui-ci, qui semblait s'être évanoui de fatigue a peine entré dans la salle. Je prit Allen dans mes bras avant de le déposer sur le lit, remarquant par la même occasion qu'il était sous sa forme noah, ce qui n'était pas vraiment prudent car n'importe qui pouvait décider d'entrer et découvrir son secret. Je le recouvrit de plusieurs couvertures, ramassant celle qui m'avait fait faire un joli vol plané le matin même, ne pouvant me résoudre a le réveiller. J'aurais voulu le laisser dormir un moment, mais malheureusement il ouvrit les yeux peu après que je me soit un peu éloigné. Il se redressa légèrement et se blotit contre moi, assis pas loin de lui, mais d'après ce que je pouvait voir, il devait être maintenant éveillé pour un moment, alors c'étais l'occasion d'obtenir des réponses.

-Qu' est-ce que tu as Allen?

Il ne me répondit pas et enfoui plutôt son visage dans mon cou, mais malgrés le fait que l'air particulièrement mignon qu'il affichait et le fait qu'il soit blotit contre moi m'incite a le sérrer dans mes bras, je voulait plus que tout savoir ce qui n'allait pas avec mon blandinet. Voyant cela, Allen me répondit a moitiée, une énorme fatigue facillement visible dans sa voix.

-Rien, ça va...

Je le fixa durant un moment indéterminé, qui aurait put être autant des minutes que des heures, il me croyais assez idiot pour croire une telle chose ou c'était mes petit vols plané du matin qui lui avait mis cette idée en tête?

-tu tient a peine debout moyashi...

Comme on dit, les vieilles habitudes reviennent vites. Je n'avait pas pû m'empêcher de l'appeler comme cela, peut-être a cause de mon légér énervement du moment ou encore pour lui prouver que je n'avais pas changé a ce point je n'aurais sû le dire, mais je crois bien qu'il comprit mon message.

-Je suis juste un peu fatigué...

Je garda un moment le silence, avant de l'attirer de nouveau contre moi et d'accoter ma tête sur le haut de son crane, déposant un baiser sur son front. Quand il finit par me répondre, marmonnant faiblement quelques mots, j'eu assez de mal a le comprendre, je n'obtiendrais sûrement pas ma réponse bientô secoua légèrement le blandinet pour tenter de le réveiller a nouveau, mais cela ne marcha pas vraiment, il semblait être endormi pour de bon cette fois. Résigné a ne pas avoir ma réponse, je me contenta de fermer les yeux a mon tour et de remonter la couverture par dessus la tête du blandinet, réduisant le risque que la premièere personne entrant ne découvre ce qu'il est réellement, avant de sombrer dans le sommeil.

*Pov' Allen*

Je revint a moi peu après m'être endormis dans les bras de Kanda, allant un peu mieux maintenant et il me fallut seulement quelques minutes pour revenir a moi. Je me redressa légèrement sur les coudes avant d'entreprendre de réveiller le Kendora a coup de baiser dans le cou, ce qui marcha assez bien a mon gout. Kanda marmonna quelque chose d'incompréhensible, semblant être particulièrement déranger par la sensation, avant d'entrouvrir et de devenir totallement écarlate en moins de temps qu'il me faut pour diner. Si quelqu'un m'aurait un jour dit que j'aurais l'occasion de voir Yuu afficher cette couleur, il est parfaitement impossible que je l'ai cru, pensant jusqu'a maintenant que Kanda devait probablement être incapable de prendre cette couleur. Je ne lui laissa pas le temps de dire un mot, posant mes lèvres sur les siennes et, bien que surprit par mon initiative, me rendit mon baiser avec ardeur. Je n'eu pas a attendre beaucoup pour que l'échange soit approfondit et j'en était assez ravi. Je dériva peu a peu dans son cou, lui arrachant un frisson, avant de me mettre a mordiller son oreille, ou ces réactions devinrent rapidement plus nombreuses et fortes. Je ne me rendit pas immédiatement compte que mes mains s'étaient aventurés sous le gillet du Japonais, mais lui dû sûrement le sentir, car il lui fallu peu de temps pour faire de même. Je me retrouva assez rapidement et sans savoir vraiment comment, torse nu, assis sur ses hanches et ce n'était pas pour me déplaire. J'envoya d'une main son gillet rejoindre le mien a l'autre bout de la pièce et ma main droite se diriga vers le pantalon de yuu avant que j'ai eut le temps d'y penser. c'est environ a ce momen que Yuu nous fit rouler sur le côté, échangeant la situation et entreprit de me rendre mes caresses, parcourant mon torce de ces lèvres, mordillant parfois la peau particulièrement sensible. Je posa encore une fois mes lèvres dans son cou avant de me rediriger vers le point particulièrement sensible qu'était l'oreille du Kendora, m'amusant a lui faire pousser des gémissements étouffés, et en profitant, par la même occasion, pour reprendre le dessus. La main de ce-dernier parcourut mon dos de haut en bas, m'arrachant un frisson avant de se poser sur une de mes cuisses, dérivant de plus en plus vers l'intérieur. Je ne pu retenir un gémissement quand il atteint un point particulièrement sensible, avant de remonter légèrement et d'entreprendre d'enlever mon pantalon et de le faire glisser a mes pieds, ou reposait déja le sien. Je frisonna en sentant les mains de Yuu parcourir le moindre recoin de mon torse, rapidement remplacés par ses lèvres et me vengea en glissant ma main dans son caleçon, le faisait pousser un gémissement qu'il ne réussi pas, cette fois, a contenir. Le dernier vêtement qui couvrait son corps disparu assez rapidement, avant que ma main ne vienne frôler une partie sensible, arrachant un cris a Yuu et rendant la respiration de celui-ci irrégulière. J'insista un peu, continuant le ''massage'' et embrassa Yuu pour l'empêcher de se mordre la lèvre et entendre les résultats de ma pseudo-torture. Je baissa la tête peu après et posa mes lèvres sur son membre, lui arrachant un gémissement sonore. Je le ''tortura'' ainsi durant un moment, avant de m'arrêter quand je sentit qu'il en pourrait plus tenir bien longtemps, me reculant en remontant au niveau de son visage. Il me lança un regard intérrogateur, ouvrant la bouche pour me questionner, mais je lui imposa le silence d'un baiser, que je rompis peu après pour susoter trois des doigts de ma main droite. Je lui adressa un sourire rassurant, avant de l'embrasser dans le cou et d'enfoncer un de mes doigts dans son intimitée. Kanda poussa une exclamation de surprise, se ressaisissant instantanément, mais mes baisers réussirsnt a le calmer. Il se crispa un peu quand un deuxième vint rejoindre le premier et je bougea légèrement ces deux doigts, lui faisant oublier assez rapidement sa ès en avoir mit un troisième, je m'amusa durant un moment a bouger ceux-ci et a lui arracher des gémissements de plaisir. Je les retira après un moment, m'attirant un ragard intérogateur du kendora, mais mon membre prit la place en lui avant qu'il n'ait pu ouvrir la bouche pour parler. J'hésita un moment, lui lançant un regard dont il comprit assurément la signification et me fit signe de continuer. Voyant cela, j'entreprit un légér mouvement de va-et-vient, qui s'accentua assez rapidement, car je ressentais moi aussi beaucoup de sensations nouvelles. Après un moment, je n'aurais pu dire lequel de nous deux avait poussé tel ou tel cris s'il n'y avait pas mon nom ou le sien murmuré a travers, ce qui avait clairement l'air de me faire de l'effet. Comme rien ne dure éternellement, cette ''expérience'' finie par toucher a sa fin et je me laissa tomber a côté de Yuu, exténué et encore parcouvert par de nombreuses sensations diverses qui persistaient encore un peu. Je me blottit contre Yuu, qui me serra dans ses bras, et enfouis ma tête dans son cou. Celui-ci ressera légèrement son étreinte et je parcouru son cou de mes lèvres encore une fois. La scène d'un peu plus tôt aurait peut-être pu se répéter une deuxième fois, si nous n'avions pas été brusquement dérangés par une personne non identifiée qui cognait a notre porte. Nous fûment brusquement ramenés a la réalité et je m'empressa de ramasser mes vêtements éparpillés un peu partout dans la pièce, assez rapidement imité par Yuu. Quand nous fûmes un peu plus présentables et plus humain dans mon cas, j'alla ouvrir la porte, mais j'avais a peine tourné la poignée que je reçu la porte mentionnée un peu plus tôt en plein visage, poussée par un Lavi qui entra dans la pièce presque en courant. Je lacha un japement de douleur, attirant l'attantion de Yuu qui fût a mes côtés avant d'avoir pris le temps d'y réfléchir a deux fois. Une certaine inquiétude visible dans ses yeux sombres, Yuu prit la parole sans se soucier que son inquiétude était aussi perceptible dans sa voix.

-ça va Alen?

La scène devait probablement relever du surnaturel pour le rouquin qui nous regardait avec la machoire touchant presque le sol, ne comprenais pas comment le fait que Yuu s'inquiète pour moi et m'ai aussi appelé par mon prénom soit possible. Quand je fit l'air du rouquin, je cromprit assez facilelemnt qu'il était inutile de lui cacher la véritée, avant de passer le massage a Yuu d'un regard. Celui-ci, exsaspéré, soupira bruyamment avant de m'embrasser tout simplement, la meilleur façon de tout révéler a Lavi. Je rompit le baiser en entendant le bruit sourd provoqué poar l'évanouissement du rouquin, qui n'avait pas supporté la surprise.


End file.
